The present invention relates to a process for transmission of digital application data at a predetermined data application rate.
It is known to input application data with a predetermined application data rate into a transmission system which has a variable system rate. Rate or frequency adjusting measures for this purpose are described in ANT Radio Engineering Report, Volume 9, 1992, pp. 20-29 ("Synchronous Multiplexing Devices for the lower Network Level") or pp. 30 to 43 ("Synchronous Conduction Equipment"). Thus, for example, a plesiochronic 140 MBit/s signal is mapped into a C4-container of the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) with fitting or adjustment to the system rate of 155.52 MBit/s and formation of a suitable pointer. The pointer shows the data position in the container. At the receiving end the application data are received into the container. The rate adjustment can be performed by a stop multiplexer or a crossmultiplexer.